


flower

by baskujn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Feelings Realization, JunHoon - Freeform, M/M, Spring, lowcap, they're soft lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baskujn/pseuds/baskujn
Summary: junhuis feelings sprout like spring flowers





	flower

it takes junhui three seasons to recognize the growing in his heart.

slowly it sprouts, from a seed, into something beautiful, it blossoms and blooms until it feels like a garden is forming inside junhuis chest. the flowers and the leaves grow brighter each day, with vibrant colours, and of different types of flowers. orchids, dahilas, daisies, roses, lilies, tulips, lilacs, -

yet junhui can't seem to gather them all for _him._

it happens on a warm spring day when the petals finally flourish, does he pick the prettiest flowers for jihoon.

they're side by side, hip to hip together watching the grass dance outside. the others were away, gone someplace where junhui cant recall the name of. its just him and jihoon, sitting and basking in the sun, letting the earth around them spin.

when junhui closes his eyes, and listens to the birds sing, and the wind blow, and feels the ground tickle beneath him, it seems like he and jihoon are two blooming flowers in a meadow. jihoon doesn't speak, he just lets nature engulf him. junhui opens his eyes, the world coming back into focus, almost like a snap out of a trance, a daydream, a fantasy. he looks over at jihoon, who's laying down on the verdant oasis, softly resting into the grass. sunlight flushes his face, and junhui takes in all of him at the sight. he looks sun-kissed, with his long eyelashes and pink lips that make junhuis heart swell. the faintest of peach rests over the tip of his nose and in the corners of his eyes, a sign of allergies and pollen. 

he can almost see jihoons lips curve in a tiny smile, but he looks so calm, like he's being swayed by the land around him asleep. he loves it when jihoon is like this, all peaceful and tranquil, being undisturbed with his rare share of relaxation. he doesn't have to worry about music, or the group, or how he works into the late nights when the sun goes down and the stars rise. junhui wishes they could stay like this forever.

jihoons eyes flutter open when junhui gently strokes his hair, gazing down at him with an almost melancholy look inside his eyes. but behind that, jihoon peers into them deeper, and sees love in the elders eyes. its quiet, the only sound being heard is the breeze around them and the soft movements of junhuis carressing hand. suddenly, something swirls in jihoons chest, and he props himself up. 

his elbows are stained with grass and dirt, but he doesn't seem to mind.

"how long have we been like this?" jihoon asks, his voice blending into the sounds around them.  junhui doesn't make an attempt to respond, having not kept track of how long he spent gazing at jihoon.

jihoon rests his dirty palms against the grass, in a swift movement that makes it seem like he's about to get up and leave, and junhui lunges forward. his hand wraps around jihoons small wrist, holding it so gently , like jihoon is made of porcelain and he doesn't want him to break - or that he's touching a jewel, handling it so carefully.

they stare at eachother, eyes locked in, not knowing where else to look to. jihoon seems a little taken back, and he hesitantly rests down onto the ground once again. junhuis heart jumps with relief, yet he doesn't let go of jihoons wrist. he slowly and gracefully trails his hand down, so it's no longer clasped around his wrist, but rather brushing atop his hand. jihoon doesn't pull away. the flowers start to grow inside junhui again. 

junhui holds his breath, feeling the oh so familiar tightening in his ribcage, the blooming in his heart. 

"i like you."

it's out before he realizes it, like a trail of words that he can't stop from coming out. like the words came from the flowers, and grew so close to the tip of his tongue, and now hes finally plucked them and gave them to jihoon. 

he doesn't look at jihoon, only at the sky above him. his knees feel weak, and his hands become clammy. he hopes jihoon doesn't notice. the flowers are wilting now, he can feel it, the petals slowly falling off one by one. _he loves me, he loves me not._

something swells in junhuis throat, not flowers, not any more words, but something sad and regretful. the least of his concerns right now is crying in front of jihoon after just confessing to him. his tears brim his eyes, and presses his hand harder into jihoons. he's been silent the whole time, but junhui doesn't need his words when he feels something soft press against his lips. its quick and sweet, a tiny gesture full of love.

junhui thinks he's going to faint.

his flowers come back to life, and this time, they meet with jihoons, and they bloom into something beautiful. 

 

 

it only took junhui three seasons to find the growing in his heart.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i had an urge to spill out some short and soft junhoon writings :]] !  
> comments give me so much encouragement, thank uuuu lovies ♡


End file.
